1. Field of the Invention
The following description relates to a seven-piece optical lens for capturing image and seven-piece optical modules for capturing image, and more particularly to the optical lens for capturing image assembly comprised of a seven-piece optical lens for capturing image and optical modules for capturing image thereof and be applied to 3C electronic products.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, optical lenses for capturing image are usually disposed in the digital gadgets, such as cell phones, game consoles, PC CAM, DSC, or DVD and so on, for capturing image of an object, and the optical lens for capturing image tends to be developed with a compact design and a low cost, while meeting the user requirements of good aberration correction ability, high resolution, and high image quality.
As the conventional spherical polishing glass lenses, which are of more choices, and the glass lenses are advantageous to field curvature correction have been widely-used in the field. However, when smaller F Number and larger Wide-angle are applied to the spherical polishing glass lenses, it becomes harder to correct the field curvature, such as the longitudinal spherical aberration. In order to improve the shortcomings of the aforementioned traditional spherical polishing glass lenses, the current image capturing devices have used aspheric plastic lens or aspheric molding glass lens to acquire better imaging quality; nonetheless, structure of the preceding optical module for capturing image normally needs combination of more lenses so as to have better optical characteristic which results that the whole optical module for capturing image is oversized; consequently, the module is incapable of downsizing and having lower cost, for failing to meet the demand of miniaturization of electronic products.
As a result, how to reduce the total length of optical lens for capturing image and effectively combine sets of lenses so as to further improve the imaging quality become an extremely crucial issue.